Howling at the Moon
by Prluna
Summary: When Finn battles a mysterious Wolf, he undergoes a transformation. Will he ever get back to his normal self? And why is Princess Bubblegum so sad? Did something happen that she wont talk about? And, again, the question rises, how did Peppermint Butler know about Finn? And will Finn finally find his long-lost family? I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME!
1. Chapter 1: The Attack!

**Prluna: Hey, guys, Prluna here! I have a special guest for you today! Finn the human!**

**Finn: Why am I tied up?! What are you going to do to me?!**

**Prluna: Many, many things… ~Laughs evily~**

It seemed like a regular day in the Candy Kingdom. The sun was shining, cats were stealing candy, and Princess Bubblegum was in her shop, working. Again. But things were not normal. Not at all…

Peeble's POW

It was just a regular day in the Kingdom. She was currently working on a portal right now. And she needed no distractions. At least working took her mind off of the pain. Her breasts were only the little part. The emotional pain, that was what hurt the most. Stupid Ice King. He had to always mess things up. Especially when she had something special. She sighed, and grabbed the wrench.

"Princess! Grab your medicine kit! Finn is in danger! Grave danger!" Peppermint Butler yelled, barging into the room. She sighed, looking at him. Right now, all she needed was a distraction. Anything to take her mind off of… anything. She looked at the book in his hands and sighed, asking

"Why do you have the Beastorium out?"

He flipped to the Were page, and I gasped.

"He's fighting a Werewolf, ma'am."

Finn's POW

He taunted the Wolf, laughing. Fighting bad guys helped take his mind off of things. Like his breakup with FP. Especially the pain she inflicted afterwards. He still had burns! Yeesh, he had no idea why he liked an evil girl. Maybe he liked good-looking girls…The Wolf lunged for him, scratching his arm, and he yelled, slashing with his sword. The small kingdom needed to be protected, no matter what! Jake ran towards it, barking ferociously.

"Don't worry, dude, I got your back!" He yelled. The wolf turned to him and growled, and he stopped, retreating.

"You got this, bro! Ill be over here, where it's… err, safe!" He yelled, his tail between his legs. It bit his neck, and he lunged forward with his sword, plunging it into the Wolf's upper torso. It let go, and stumbled backwards, the sword still in its chest. He reached for it and pulled it out, gasping for air. He had a nasty tear in his neck, and he fell to his knees, watching the wolf crumple to the ground and dissolve. He slumped to the ground, and before he passed out, he saw Jake waving to Peebles. How did she know…

**Prluna: Oh no! Will Finn survive?! Well, Finn, will he? ~Strokes head lightly~**

**Finn: O-okay! I will survive! ~Shivers~**


	2. Chapter 2: Ash was here

Prluna: I'm going to keep this short, since you guys want to see what Ice King did. And if Finn survives. Isn't that right, Finn?

Finn: Y-yea...

Finn's POW

He woke up to a bright light reaching into his eyes... and it was a candy lamp. A very bright one. And why was he in a bed? He tried to take a deep breath, and felt like something was constricting his neck. He reached over to see what it was, and he felt... bandages. How hurt did he get? I mean, he remembered blacking out, but he thought hat was from exhaustion, not injuries...he looked over to the door where he should be exiting right now, and he tried to sit up. Instantly his head throbbed, and he tried to grasp his head with both hands. But found he couldn't. Because his right hand was in a cast. He sighed, and instantly, Jake ran into the room, screaming

"HE'S AWAKE!"

He chuckled, and waved to Jake, and watched Peebles and Marcy walk, or float, into the looked at Marcy, watching her hair flow as she floated over to the bed.

"I came as soon as someone gave me a calling card." She joked, lightly punching him in the arm. He winced, because even that hurt. He smiled warmly, and he was her blush slightly. But Peebles had a more serious look on her face.

"Finn, we've had some complications with your injuries and the relation to the fact that you were fighting a Were-beast doesn't help at all. You might encounter some... problems. So, due to the fact that you might need containment, I've decided to keep you here for a few days to do some tests. Just overnight." She explained.

Marcy sighed, and hung her head backwards.

"He can come hang out with me today, right Peebs?" She asked, a note of impatience in her voice. She nodded, and Marcy grabbed his good arm and dragged him out the window.

"You ever gone flying before?" She asked nonchalantly. He shook his head, and looked at the ground. If she dropped him, he would be roadkill on the pavement. A blip in the space-time continuum. He grasped her arm tightly, and she chuckled.

"Dude, lighten up! I'm not going to drop you. I fully intend to keep you alive, don't worry. By the way, you like snow, right?" She asked, laughing at him. His face flushed, and he nodded, wondering why he couldn't talk today. It was like he couldn't think of anything to say back to her... or to anyone,for that matter. He watched the field below him slowly change to the Ice Kingdom's backdrop. For some reason, though, a heavy presence was here. He could feel it. And so could Marcy.

"What the Glob did Ice King do this time?" He asked quietly. Marcy just shook her head and sighed.

"If Peebles wants to tell you about it, she will. But all I'm going to say is that it involved a newborn baby and Simon's foolishness and carelessness. It resulted in a death and a very, very grief-stricken mother. Figure out the rest." She said, shaking her head. She landed inside Ice King's window, and she hissed. He was standing right by Gunter, holding a blood-covered icicle. He had demonic eyes, and his hair was out of place. Other than that, though, it was a pretty good Ice King impersonation.

"Hello, Werewolf." He said, his voice raspy and harsh. A shape flickered in the corner, and for a moment, he thought he could see the Ice King tied up and gagged.

"So nice of you to drop in, Ash..." Marcy said, her voice lilting with heavy pain. She threw a stick at him, and he caught it, crushing it in his grip.

"Really? A stick? That's the best you have? What about you, Finn the Werewolf? Will you transform and try to kill me? Or... oh, this is great!" He laughed, and he pointed a finger at him and just kept laughing... he growled, softly, and stopped, suprised. Humans didnt growl...

"Mar-mar, why did i just growl? I dont growl." He tentatively said, and edged away from her. She grabbed him, and threw him at Ash. He hit Ash with a

"THUD"

and they both toppled to the ground, Ash groaning. He got up, walking over to Ice King, and he untied him.

"Dude, you need to get an alarm system." He said, chuckling. Ice King laughed along with him, nodding. He then noticed the penguin, and said

" You should probably go while i clean this up. And the reason im not sad is because Gunter is right here." He said, pointing to the penguin walking into the room. He nodded, and jumped out the window, waiting for Marceline to catch him. She grabbed his arms, and he shouted in delight, enjoying the wind going across his face. He saw the sun disappear behind the horizon, and everything went blank.

Prluna: WILL HE TURN? Or will Mar-mar save the day?

Marceline: ~floats int room~ Yep. I always save the day.

Finn: WHY WERENT YOU UNTYING ME THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE HERE?!

Marceline: I didnt feel like it.


End file.
